Llevame
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Un song fic de Lily y James, pero uno no muere, si quieres saber como hubiese sido la vida de Harry con uno solo de sus padres lee


hola a todos:  
  
Siempre cuando nos gusta alguien, hay complicaciones, no todo es perfecto, y hay q sobrepasar las barreras más grandes, como la muerte. Hace un tiempo atrás, yo escribí un fic, donde se veía la triste vida de James, como padre viudo, y donde tuvo q criar a Harry solo, pero que hubiese pasado, si la historia hubiese sido al revez, y Lily fuera la q hubiese tenido q criar a Harry, si quieren saberlo como fue eso, sigan leyendo. Mis saludos también a la Ale, Nathy, Tefa, Coni, Natalia y a la Sofía q a la distancia debe estar leyendo esto, les pido humilde mete q me dejen muchos reviews.  
  
N / A: es un song fic, con una canción NN, q para la gente chilena, es de Catalina Bono, es una canción muy linda, q se llama  
  
Llévame  
  
Me preocupa quien va a ser nuestro guardián James!!!- dijo Lily  
  
Lil, cariño, Peter es perfecto, nadie podría creer que alguien como el, fuera a ser nuestro guardián secreto- dijo James, y abrazo a su mujer y al oído le susurro- todo va a estar bien, y después de q pasen los ataques, vamos a darnos una vuelta a Salem, a visitar a la familia, te parece???- dijo James  
  
Mejor veamos si estamos vivos para viajar a Salem- dijo Lily  
  
Amor, lógico q vamos a estar vivos, tenemos q ver crecer a Harry, ver como avanza, cual será su primera palabra, cuando camine por toda la casa, tiré las plantas, te rompa los libros y te haga bromas, vamos a estar vivos para verlos- dijo James  
  
No si yo lo permito!!!- dijo Lily  
  
¿ Por que?- dijo James, impresionado- acaso quieres morir??  
  
No, no lo digo, por eso, si no, por q el no hará ninguna travesura!!!- dijo Lily- no quiero ni un Sirius ni un James ll, entiendes??  
  
Hay amor, no seas aburrida!!- dijo James  
  
Mira, no te seguiré discutiendo por q tengo q ir a despertar a Harry- dijo Lily  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
3 noches antes del día del ataque  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba Lily Potter en su habitación  
  
QUE???, q pasa Lily???- dijo James, mientras veía como Lily, lloraba en su cama  
  
Acabo de tener un sueño no muy grato- dij o Lily  
  
Pero q cosa soñaste, amor???- dijo James  
  
Q Peter nos traicionaba- dijo Lily  
  
Mira cariño, yo también últimamente he dudado de haber dado la clave a Peter, pero ya lo hicimos, y por lo mismo, me aseguré de q ustedes estarán bien, le abrí a Harry una cuenta en Gringots, para q se respalden en caso de q a ti o a mi nos pasara algo, tambien en caso de catástrofe, mi dinero y mis posesiones pasarían a tu cuenta, y viceversa- decía James, mientras veía como Lil lloraba  
  
Evans por q lloras??- dijo el  
  
Por q no quiero morir, no quiero dejar solo al hijo del hombre al q amo, y no quiero q el hombre q amo muera, o q al morirnos, nuestro hijo se lleve una mala vida, sin amor ni cariño- dijo Lily- Potter, tengo miedo  
  
Yo tambien Lily, yo tambien tengo miedo.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
El día del ataque  
  
Lily, estas lista?- dijo James  
  
Eso creo- dijo Lily  
  
James se acerco, la beso de la misma forma como lo hizo el día en q ella había aceptado ser su novia en sexto curso, y luego le dijo- Te amo Lily Evans, te amo, con todas las fuerzas d mi alma, y aquí hago la promesa de mi amor eterno, y pase lo q pase siempre estaré contigo- dijo James llorando, como si supiera lo q iba a pasar.  
  
Yo tambien James- dijo Lily, y lo besó, por última vez  
  
LILY SUBE, AHÍ VIENE, TE AMO!!!!!!!!!- dijo James, mientras veía subir a Lily  
  
---^[James]^---  
  
Ahí vas amor mío, aunque se muy bien, q esta será la última vez q te vea, y te haya visto de carne y hueso, en estos momentos es cuando digo q debería haberte hecho caso, q el guardián no debería haber sido Peter, pero para q veas, q soy terco hasta las últimas horas de mi vida, pero aunque signifique q ahora voy a morir, y lo se, es como raro, pero siento q la muerte esta cada vez mas cerca de mí, pero no le temo, por q se, q así podré vigilarte y cuidarte.  
  
Adiós Lily!!!, adiós amor mío, Adiós Hijo mío!!!!, cuida mucho a tu madre, se q esto ni siquiera recordarás, pero ya a llegado mi hora, y tengo q partir,  
  
Adiós a mi amigo Sirius!!!, a mi hermano, a mi socio, con el q compartí los mejores momentos, Adiós-  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
---^[Lily]^---  
  
por q??, por q tienes q partir y dejarnos solos a tu hijo y a mi  
  
(y ese fue el aporte de Lily, gracias Lily, te llamamos)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Llévame contigo al horizonte del deseo  
  
Donde brillan los cristales del amor  
  
Llévame a tu mundo donde sea prisionera  
  
Del calor de las estrellas y del sol.  
  
Lily, no podía creer lo q estaba pasando, James no podía estar muerto, no podía abandonarla en esos momentos, ahora Harry tendría que crecer sin un padre, no podía creerlo, el amor de su vida, ahora muerto, pronto llegaría Sirius, sin Belle, por que ella tendría que cuidar de la pequeña Michelle, Sam y Remus no vendrían, por que ellos deben estar resolviendo los problemas de Voldemort en el ministerio, pero es mejor que venga Sirius, por que así James se irá mejor y mas tranquilo...será mejor que me siente y vea a Harry que esta algo inquieto.  
  
Llevame sin miedos  
  
Sin temor a equivocarte  
  
Solo quiero yo besarte una vez mas  
  
Tan triste que fue la vida al quitarte de mi lado, sin tan solo ese ebso hubiera sido eterno, si yo pudiera estar ahora contigo, o si tu pudieras estar ahora aqui, viendo a tu hijo crecer y viendo lo mucho que se parece a ti, estarías tan orgulloso como yo lo estoy ahora, el día de tu funeral se porto tan bien.  
  
Lily, no quieres que te acompañemos a ti y Harry a casa?-dijo Belle  
  
No gracias Belle, creo que Michelle esta cansada y tu tambien luces asi, mejor yo me voy con Harry no te preocupes- dijo Lily  
  
De verdad vas a estar bien?-dijo Remus  
  
Si, pero por ahora o por lo menos hoy quiero quedarme un rato mas junto a James y con Harry-dijo Lily  
  
Si tu quieres es mejor que nos vayamos ya-dijo Sirius, y creo que hasta el día de hoy agradezco esas palabras.  
  
Y ahi me quede, mirando la tumba de James, y recordando cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos casamos, aun recuerdo cuando le dije que iba a tener a Harry!, fue tan divertido, pero lástima que ya no vas a estar mas, te voy a extrañar con toda mi alma, y sabes que te amaré siempre.  
  
Comprame la vida  
  
Que sin ti no hay salida  
  
Te regalo lo que tengo y lo que soy  
  
Mami-dijo Harry bostezando  
  
Dime tesoro- dijo lily  
  
Donde esta papi?- dijo el  
  
Papi esta cuidándonos, no se exactamente donde esta, pero cada ves que mires hacia el cielo y veas una estrella brillante verás a tu papá, que te sonrie y que te ayuda siempre-dije yo, y creo que con esa solo explicación me conforme yo, y Harry  
  
Harry era pequeño, ahora tenia 4 años, pero aun recordaba a su papá, yo no quería irme de valle de Godric, ahi estaba todo lo q james me haía entregado, pero al pasodel tiempo Harry iba creciendo y esa casa se nos estaba haciendo grande, como te extraño James, no sabes cuanto te necesito...  
  
Llevame contigo  
  
Te lo ruego, te lo pido  
  
Yo te amo, y no consigo respirar  
  
Tomame la mano que no ves que yo te amo  
  
Que es inútil respirar si tu no estas...  
  
Debes cambiarte, Harry está creciendo, y está casa te trae lindos recuerdos, pero a la vez muy dolorosos, no puedes seguir mortificando Lil, eres muy joven disfruta a tu hijo, que pronto irá a Howgarts y ya sabrás menos de el, lily, debes cambiarte- dijo Belle  
  
Lily, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, algo mas pequeño, que no sea tan frio, dale vida a este hogar, Harry esta creciendo y necesita verte bien- dijo Sam  
  
Chicas, para mi dejar esta casa es como dejar morir a James denuevo, y no quiero!,se que aun no lo supero y que ya han pasado 7 años de eso, pero no quiero irme de aqui-dije yo  
  
Mira a mi me pasó algo al contrario tuyo, cuando me casé con Remus viviamos en un apartamento con dos dormitorios, y cuando nacieron los mellizos tuvimos que cambiarnos, y asi dejamos paso a toda nuestra vida en ese lugar, fue como romper mi matrimonio para armar otro-dijo Sam  
  
Si, pero Remus está vivo- dije Yo  
  
Lily, debes irte de aqui, te hace daño y si no lo haces por ti, haslo por Harry, mira cerca de donde vivimos Sam y yo, hay una torre nueva de apartamentos, tienen hasta 3 dormitorios y 2 baños mas uno de visitas, por que no lo vas a ver, por último después pasas a nuestras casas- dijo Belle  
  
Esta bien, me voy a cambiar de casa, pero solo por Harry- dije  
  
Bien, eres una gran madre, James debe estar orgullozo de ti- dijo Sam  
  
Llevame a tu lado  
  
Por que el tiempo a demostrado  
  
Que no puedo continuar si tu te vas  
  
James, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo irme de aqui, como me gustaria que ahora me abrazaras, y me dijeras que te vas a quedar conmigo, y que no te vas a ir mas, James te necesito, creo q me voy a dormir es tarde- dije  
  
Lily???, pequeña???- se oyó una voz  
  
Quien anda ahi?- dije  
  
Solo vine a visitarte a ti y a Harry, para que ya no syufras mas-dijo esa voz que era...  
  
James?  
  
Lily-  
  
Como pudiste aparecerte?- pregunte  
  
Me autorizaron, pero quiero decirte, que no estes tan intranquila con respecto a lo del cambio,si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, tambien me habría cambiado, lily, princesa, no te sientas mal por que yo no estoy, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, por que has sabido ser una gran madre-dijo James  
  
James no te vayas, quedate conmigo!!!- dije  
  
No Lily, no me voy, yo siempre estoy aqui- y señalo su corazon- y a veces me ves por q me necesitas, pero yo siempre voy a estar en tu corazon, no sería capas de dejarte sola ni a ti, ni a Harry, ni un solo día- dijo James  
  
Te amo James- dije  
  
Y yo a ti Lily- y desapareció  
  
Yo te doy mi alma,  
  
Yo te entrego mis palabras  
  
Te hago dueño d mi triste soledad  
  
Ya mami, estoy listo- dijO Harry  
  
Yo también, creo- dije  
  
Mami, debes pensar que aqui partió tu vida como mujer, imagina demoraste dos años!! En decidir el cambio, aunque nunca te conte, pero hace una semana, se me apareció papá y estuvimos conversando mucho, hablamos de todo, como me gustaría que el estuviese aqui- dijo Harry con melamcolía  
  
Harry, a lo mejor tu padre te visita en sueños, y recuerda esto, tu padre nunca se a ido, ni nuca se irá, por que el esta en nuestros corazones, siempre- dije yo, y los dos cerramos la puerta de la casa en valle de godric, con grandes jardines, y lindas flores, con mucho pasto y llena de recuerdos, muy llena de recuerdos....  
  
Llevame contigo al horizonte del deseo  
  
Donde brillan los cristales del amor  
  
Llevame a tu mundo donde sea prisionera  
  
Del calor de las estrellas y del sol  
  
Bueno el apartamento tiene 3 habitaciones- dije  
  
Ah si?, y cuando vamos?- dijo Belle  
  
Si, por que no se vienen ahora?- dije yo  
  
Claro!, dejame avisarle a Sirius y Sam, y vamos para allá- dijo Belle, cuando alguien agarró el teléfono, notablemente, Sirius  
  
SI, IREMOS A INAGURAR TU APARTAMENTO, OYE, ME ESCUCHAS???- dijo el  
  
Si Sirius, no es necesario gritar jejeje- dije  
  
AH NO?- dijo  
  
No- conteste  
  
~ Fue una inaguracion muy linda, todos bailamos y disfrutamos de las bebidas y las comidas, brindamos por James, y tambien el apartamento esta lleno de fotos de el, de nosotros dos, y de nosotros tres, quiero tenerlo presente por todo este pequeño lugar, pero las chicas tienen razon, pronto todos los chicos entraran a Howgarts, y nos quedaremos solas, pero ahora que estamos mas cerca, nos haremos compañía, así como cuando estabamos en el colegio y estaba James vivo, cuando hacíamos las fiestas en los cuartos, o cuando nos arrancabamos a la cocina y nos escondiamos bajo la manta de James, o como cuando salimos de Howgarts y nos fuimos todos de vacaciones a la montaña, como extraño todos esos momentos, solo me gustaría ver que James hubiera compartido con Harry la vez que aprendió andar en escoba, o cuando tuvo un humor de perros por que el chico Malfoy lo votó d la escoba jugando quidditch, tantas cosas en las que solo tuve que conformarme teniendote presente en mi corazon...~  
  
A donde quieras...  
  
Contigo voy  
  
Fin,  
  
Bueno muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi historia espero que dejen n review,  
  
Belle*Radcliffe*Black  
  
Dedicada a todos mis merodeadores del IN y del CCP 


End file.
